


let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without

by sirensangel



Series: of mechs and music [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Poor thing, Slow Dancing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, and is horrible at it, get your shit together doc, he thinks he's not worthy of you, ratchet is secretly pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirensangel/pseuds/sirensangel
Summary: It was winter, and even without the snow, Jasper has managed to make the nights colder than it should be. You cling onto your second cup of hot chocolate tonight, relinquishing in its warmth. In the midst of Smokescreen's cheering and Arcee's laughter, you shouldn't have noticed Ratchet staring at your hands shivering against the porcelain.But you did.
Relationships: Ratchet (Transformers)/You
Series: of mechs and music [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766410
Comments: 19
Kudos: 181





	let me be the portable heater that you'll get cold without

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by I Wanna be Yours by the Arctic Monkeys

It was Christmas eve. _Mariah Carey_ and _Michael Buble_ have been fighting over the radio station for nearly two hours now, droning out into a series of cheery jingles and tunes that could hardly be heard under all the noise.

Smokescreen was running from Ultra Magnus, who doesn't appreciate the mistletoe the young mech had set up for him. Albeit, when the time came, he had been in deep conversation with Optimus. The Autobot leader was diplomatic as always, urging his second in command to partake in Earth's festivities and out of respect,and had kissed him in the forehead.

You had never seen the stoic mech so speechless, it was only when he came to his sense did he march towards Smokescreen, who had nearly sent himself into stasis out of laughter.

His laughter faded in the distance, replaced by light bickering coming from Arcee and Jack, who couldn't seem to decide on the location of the ornaments. Miko and Bulkhead were both wrapping gifts, although it could hardly be called wrapping from the way they were just sticking tape everywhere.

You smiled at the warmth, telling Raf to be careful as Bumblebee lifted him to the top of the tree. The young boy struggled to put the star in place and you didn't miss the way Ratchet was staring too, eyes wary as his student wobbled above Bumblebee's palms.

" Yip yip yip !" He gruntled, getting up from his place before scooping Raf up for himself. " You must be more careful! You humans seem to forget just how _fragile_ you are."

You let out a good-natured laugh, sipping your chocolate beverage. He gave you a side-glance, before focusing back on the child.

You have to admit, you wished you were on the receiving end of his nagging.

As annoying Ratchet's over-protective nature may seem, you find it lovable. His sarcastic quips and disgruntled complaints were just genuine concerns covertly hidden to avoid any suspicions that he's gone soft.

Therefore, every time he would scold you, you can't help but soak it in. It feels nice to see that he actually cares, in his own unorthodox way.

Ratchet gave you a questioning brow, reminding you that you've been staring.

 _Shit_.

You averted your gaze, cursing to yourself. The last thing you want the medic to know is that you've been catching yourself caring for him - no, it was more than that. You were visibly attracted to the ‘silver fox’ aura he carries with him, his controlling nature just makes you wonder if he was the same day _and_ night.

You nearly choke on the marshmallows, your face burning under the night's chill.

The sweater June had gotten you as a gift wasn't enough to keep the cold out of your skin, although you must admit, it is cute. You had a sinking feeling June had purposely purchased one that matches Ratchet's color scheme, after you let slip that you find his bad-tempered nature endearing - " _didn't know you had a thing for grumpy men._ "

As you leaned against the railing, you fail to notice that Smokescreen was walking towards you. He tapped you lightly on the shoulder, a shrewd grin plastered across his face. He pointed you to look up and when you did, you felt a little dumbfounded, until you saw this little plant hanging between the two of you.

Oh.

You let out a chortle, hiding it behind your sleeves. The rookie was practically bouncing, if he had a tail, it would be wagging. He leaned politely, not enough to be invading your personal space but just enough to tell you what he wants.

You shook your head, Smokescreen had always been drawn to you. His free spirit, courage, and cheerful personality didn't go unnoticed. Yet, if anything you loved the mech like a friend. But, Smokescreen seemed to admire you, in a way you can only call puppy love.

Fitting, you smiled. It was Christmas, Ultra Magnus was slumping behind him in defeat ( a victim of Smokescreen's youthfulness ), the music was obnoxiously cheery and it was the most beautiful time of the year.

So you decided to indulge him, leaning to kiss the mech on the cheek. His door wings fluttered and you couldn't help back a guffaw, the whole team erupting into a chorus of teasing. You patted him on the head, turning back to the Christmas tree.

Ratchet paid the scene no mind, holding Raf as still as he could. The mech simply looked at you, rolling his eyes at your antics.

That tugged a string and your heart tightened, for a fraction of a second you had hoped he would notice. You wondered what he might think, but it seemed you had hoped too soon - Ratchet wouldn't concern himself on who you are, moreover on who you kiss.

Although it is true, that he seems to have enjoyed your company ( you knew when to talk and when to not ) and the way you never seem to get tired of explaining to him all about Earth's customs. ( He even seems to enjoy your little arguments, knowing that they never mean anything but good-natured teasing.)

The idea of him liking you was good as finally convincing Arcee to reverse her colors to pink.

You sighed into your empty cup, refilling it.

It was winter, and even without the snow, Jasper has managed to make the nights colder than it should be. You cling onto your second cup of hot chocolate tonight, relinquishing in its warmth. In the midst of Smokescreen's cheering and Arcee's laughter, you shouldn't have noticed Ratchet staring at your hands shivering against the porcelain.

But you did.

* * *

It was late. The radio was now playing in its lowest volume. Optimus, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus have gone to investigate a Decepticon signal while the others went to take the children home.

You decided to stay behind, volunteering to clean up the plastic cups and left-over food. Although Optimus had encouraged everyone to clean up after themselves, Christmas is never really Christmas without a little bit of mess.

You were more than happy to help, considering that you had all the time in the world - and you intend to share it with the medic, even if it was in individual silence.

He was busy monitoring the Ground Bridge, leaving you to sweep the floor.

The radio was announcing its last song for the evening, taking their time to chat about the festivities beforehand. All the while the trio reported back to base.

" We've tracked down the signal and secured a few Energon, Ratchet," The chirpy voice called out, " Don't worry about the Ground Bridge, we're going to take the scenic route. Optimus wants to show us more of human Christmas customs, so we're heading to town."

" Copy that," If anything Ratchet seemed - _annoyed_? He was muttering incoherently to himself, "Anything else you'd like to report, Smokescreen?"

" Say hi to her for me !" He pipped up and you laughed at Ratchet when he turns to you sharply.

" There's no need, she heard you loud and clear!" He ended the line, his grumbling growing louder as he tapped on the keypads. You frowned at him. It was hard to see him distressed, it was harder to see something bothering him during Christmas!

A familiar tune filled the air, carried by the wind filtering through the open doors. They howled in the distance, the cold seemingly far away from where you stood. You huffed as Ratchet's typing turned more forceful, walking over to the radio. You turned the volume up, letting the static clear before the singer's voice begin to flood the room.

Ratchet looked at you, " What are you doing?"

You were beginning to sway gently, moving across the floor with as much grace as you can muster. You tried to match your pace to the tune, pretending to use the end of the broom as a mic.

Ratchet's confusion began to thaw, leaving way for curiosity. There it is, you grinned, the telltale trait of a medic. He watched you move your shoulders, the swing of your hips, and the tapping of your feet.

" I'm dancing," You gestured, " And I don't want to do it alone."

The Ratchet everyone knew would have rejected the prospect of dancing, with you, out of all people. The old medic should have dismissed you, going back to his work. Yet, there was no work to be done, everyone else was busy except for him.

For the first time in a while, he finds himself devoid of any reason to not dance with you.

He could have made one up, that is, if he didn't want to. But the way his apprehensive look faded to one of interest didn't go unchecked and the way his legs carried him to where you stand seemed to claim otherwise.

You expected him to pick you up, but much to your surprise - and delight, he had utilized his mass displacement. In an instant, he was your size, albeit you only reached his chest, but what matters is that you were able to look at him properly.

" I thought you were against using mass displacement for recreational purposes?" You asked, smugly smiling at him.

He scoffed, " That was when we were low on Energon, Smokescreen, however - has managed to get us some. Unless of course, you'd rather wait for _him_ to come back."

You reached out to him as he pulled away, " What? _No_ ! Ratchet what are you talking about, I asked you didn't I?"

He avoided your gaze, but you weren't having any of it, so you continued to move to the rhythm - letting the slow tune carry you. The music twirled like thread around them, coaxing Ratchet to move in sync.

He gave in, wobbling, " I haven't danced since- " he snorted, " since I was a young mech."

" What better way to improve than to practice?" His eyes widened at the implication that you were open to the idea that this isn't a one-time thing, he seemed to be pleased by it, taking your waist.

You rest your hands loosely around his shoulders, " See, it's not so-"

He stepped on your foot, causing you to yelp. 

" Frag !" He muttered, " I'm sorry-"

" That's okay," You reassured, pulling yourself closer, " It's okay."

The music carried a mellow tune, singing a song about confessions, and you feel one coming up right now. The two of you have started to blend with the song, and without noticing you've rested your cheek against his chest.

He didn't push you away.

" I don't-" He started, " I shouldn't be doing this."

" Why not?" You stayed in place, not wanting to raise your head to see his expression. Your heart pounded fiercely against your chest and you hope he couldn't feel it.

" Smokescreen."

That was enough to make you look at him. He had this forlorn look in his face, one of defeat. You pieced the puzzle, watching as his expression shifted from helplessness to hurt.

" Ratchet I don't like Smokescreen," You laughed, leaning closer, " I like you."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he stepped back in denial. Your name, nothing short of a gasp, as it fell from his lips, " I - I can't. Don't you think you deserve better? Smokescreen is young, bright - surely he complements you better."

His voice sounded so fragile, so unlike the doctor you know - but here, with you in his arms, he was anything but an Autobot at war. They're nothing when you're here, anchoring him to the present.

You shook your head, leaning your forehead against his helm, " No. I know what I want."

He inhaled. You allow him his silence, knowing that he was arguing with his conscience. This won't be easy - you chuckled, is anything ever even easy when it comes to metal titans from outer space? 

" Are you sure?"

The music was nearly coming to end, it was pulling its last verse, dragging the tune into a crescendo. You didn't want this moment to end, so you reach out to hover your lips above his, in permission.

When he nodded mutely, you kissed him.

He was warm against you, gentle yet passionate as the grip around your waist tightened. You were now flushed against the mech, with metal hands cupping your cheeks and tugging your hair. It escalated from chaste to somewhere akin to electric, innocence washing away with each tug of his denta.

You, however, needed to breathe. When you pulled away to gasp for a lungful of air, Ratchet had to hide his embarrassment. He supported you as your legs tried to regain some sense of balance, blood rushing past your ears.

" The flushing around your facial area could only mean that both vasoconstriction and thermogenesis have been successfully activated within your system, increasing your capacity to generate warmth."

You furrowed your brows, " Are you saying you knew this would warm me up?"

" You were cold." He stated, glancing at your hands. The gesture touched you, sending another wave of fuzzy warmth throughout your body.

" You noticed." You kissed his cheek, " But don't worry, I don't need that."

You dove back into his chest, nuzzling his neck as you waltz through the final notes.

" Oh? Why is that?" His voice above the shell of your ears was intoxicating enough to send shivers down your spine, they sounded rough - laced with the kind of satisfaction and content only cats have once they've had their cream.

" Because I have you." 

That fished a laugh out of him. 

The radio crew bid their farewells, wishing everyone a goodnight's sleep to prepare for tomorrow. Their hefty laughter and chatter bounced against the walls, accompanying the pair who continued to dance - even after the music ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus :
> 
> Ultra Magnus : should we stop them commander?  
> Optimus : No, we should let them.  
> Ultra Magnus : With all due respect sir, we've been waiting by the entrance for two hours now.
> 
> I hope this doesn't seem too OOC, I love Ratchet and his grumpiness, he deserves more love ! <3 Tell me what you guys think below, I take criticism ( just be nice lol im baby)


End file.
